1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lacrosse gloves and, more particularly, to lacrosse gloves having a protective element for the thumb and/or metacarpal areas.
2. Background of the Invention
There remains a need in the prior art for lacrosse gloves that protect against injuries due to hyperextension of the thumb.